Faith of the Heart
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Xover:: Harry comes to the US to help the Winchesters with the Seals when he's hurt. Severus comes to the rescue. Written for Shadowrayven's Birthday. Harry/Severus


Disclaimer:: JK owns the Harry Potter Universe. The Supernatural Universe belongs to people at CW... and them others..

Notes:: Written for my friend Shadowraven for her birthday.. and I'm late.. but getting these men to cooperate was murder.. Happy Birthday!

******Faith of the Heart**

~)~

Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort had become bored. Being an Auror was exciting, but he spent more time sitting at a desk than anything because he couldn't go out and do the job he was trained to do.

He even did a semester at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that was a bust when the girls did nothing but giggle and the boys stared in awe, none of them learning anything.

The young wizards and witches gave new definitions to fangirls and fanboys. So with the Christmas Holidays, he returned to his office and sat, did more paperwork and listened to Kingsley tell him he was doing a good thing.

That was until an assignment came across his desk. A call for help from the Colonies...They had a demon problem and it was getting worse. The Hunters could barely keep up and they needed help.

And if there was one thing that Harry knew, it was Demons. Tom Riddle had made a deal and summoned a small army of them during the war. He had to learn quickly how to kill them and kill them quickly. Efficiently. Trap them and exorcise them, then destroy them.

Harry learned it all from an old Hunter from across the pond. Bobby Singer. Took a bit for the man to teach him. Especially when the man threaten to shoot him with his salt loaded gun. For three months, Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, learned all they could from the old Hunter. In return, they gifted him with books to use against their own foes, such as the Were's and rogue Vampires that roamed all over America unchecked. And all the other lethal creatures that preyed on unsuspecting humans.

There were so many, Harry couldn't keep track of all of them.

But the knowledge that Harry learned, helped him defeat the Demons and in the end defeat Voldemort.

So in a move that stunned everyone, Harry sent out a note to his friends that he was leaving for the Colonies to help with their problem.

Only no one seemed to reply not even to try to talk him out of the trip.

)~(

Harry stood on the old front porch staring at the older man as he handed him a flask. "What's this? Holy water?"

"Your's is. Mine's whiskey."

Harry snorted as he took a drink.

"What brings you here? I know you got rid of that dark wizard."

Harry smiled as he leaned back against the porch railing. "The American Auror's put out a call for help with the increase of Demon activity."

"And like a true Idgit.. you answered the call."

"I was bored."

Bobby Singer rolled his eyes, "God save me from bored hunters."

Severus Snape paced back and forth in front of Minerva's desk. "The great bloody prat! He couldn't stay put could he!"

"Severus, they put him behind a desk. Teaching here at Hogwarts was a disaster. When he tried to use his authority over the students, it got him no where as well. And teaching was something he wanted to do in the future."

"So running off to the Colonies and helping them with their demon problem? That's a solution?"

"What would you have him do?"

Severus huffed as he continued to pace. "Well maybe if he had stuck around we could have figured out something!"

"He's twenty-eight, Severus. He's feeling useless."

Severus stopped. "Useless? When has he said that!"

Taking a sip of her tea, "Right before he left. He came to me and talked about taking the mission. He was more than bored, Severus. Harry was feeling like a toy solider. An ornament to take out and show off from time to time."

"Damnation."

)~(

Harry lay on the hospital bed drifting in and out of conscious. His skin was hot to the touch and his eyes unfocused. The pain from his wounds was almost overwhelming at times.

Dean Winchester slouched in the chair by the bed. "Can't they do anything, Sammy?"

Sam Winchester was typing away on his laptop, "They don't understand what attacked him, Dean. We can't really tell them that it was Hellhounds can we?"

"Is there anything on the computer that can help him!"

"I've called Bobby to see if his people can help."

"His people?"

"His friends from overseas."

)~(

Severus Snape stepped through the floo into the dusty book filled living room.

"About time you got here!"

"I came as soon as I gathered supplies to bring with me, Mr. Singer."

"Can you help him!"

"Of course. I am a Potions Master."

"Well come on, I'll drive us there."

Severus stopped the man. "If you'll picture in your mind the area, I can take us there faster."

"That pop and drop thing that the kid does?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, that pop and drop thing. It is referred to as 'Apparition'."

Bobby shuffled a bit and took his hat off and adjusted it, "You need to change clothes. They don't wear Robes here..."

Severus huffed and quickly transfigured his robes to Black jeans, a dark shirt and black leather coat. "Better?"

The other man nodded. Moments later, Severus was following him down the hospital corridor. "The damn hounds were going after an innocent when the boys saw them and tried taking them out. When they turned on the boys, they were able to get them all but one."

"The one that happened to attack Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

They walked into a brightly lit room, and Severus gasped at the sight of Harry lying on the bed. In all his years of seeing Potter in an infirmary bed, he'd never seen him this bad. Almost dead. Not even during the worst of the War. Taking a deep breath he turned around and placed wards around the door keeping the Muggles out.

Bobby stood by the door, "Boys, this is Severus Snape. He's a friend of Harry's."

Dean smirked, "It seems the Goth look is popular with your kind as well. Shame really...but you do Emo really good."

Severus' eyebrow rose, "Gentlemen, if you don't mind." Ignoring Dean Winchester. "Help me sit him up, so I can get some potions in him before I cleanse the wound."

Sam stepped forward and help the dark man sit up their friend. "He's not woke up since he was attacked. How are you going to get him to take the potions?"

"We have spells that will put the required doses straight into his stomach and system."

"What are you giving him?"

Severus was impressed at the questions. "Blood replenishers and a detox that I created to draw out the evil left behind from the attack. We had trouble with the Hellhounds as well during the war. Sulfur and brimstone were two elements they left behind in the wounds of those they left for dead. I'm also giving him a nutrient potion to help his body fight the infection in his body."

"And then?"

"Then we take off the bandages and I have a solution to pour over the wounds to draw out the infection his body and magic are fighting. It will look like a black sludge as it wells up. I have another solution to wash it away as it appears."

"Thank you for coming Mr. Snape. He told us if anything happened to contact you immediately."

Severus took a deep breath and started spelling the potions into Harry. They would be talking when he came to and he dragged his jean-clad arse back to Scotland. "The things you get yourself into, Potter," Severus muttered.

)~(

Harry coughed and then groaned as pain raced through his chest. "Bloody hell," he rasped out.

"Bloody hell indeed, Mr. Potter."

"Damnation!"

Harry opened one eye to see the one person he didn't think he would see ever again when the Hellhound attacked him. He truly thought he would wake up in Hell on the racks. "Severus."

Severus stood up quickly and started pacing. "Don't _'Severus'_ me, Potter! What were you thinking!"

"That I could do more here than behind a desk at the Ministry!"

But Severus didn't hear him, "Leaving and traipsing all over the Colonies all because you were bored!"

Harry crossed his arms, "Well I tried to get your attention, but that didn't seem to work. So I gave up and went on my own adventure, as Albus would say!"

Severus stopped and stared at Harry, "My attention?"

"Yes, you great prat!"

"Why ever for?"

Harry clamped his mouth shut.

"Potter! Explain!"

"I'd call you a Dunderhead, but I'd probably get hexed for it."

Severus glared, "Explain."

"I asked you to dine with me multiply times. You always said no or some other excuse. And of course I would see you out with Lucius or Draco, but I guess I'm just not refined enough. Too rough around the edges!"

"What are you on about?"

Exasperated, "Forget it."

"I will not forget it!"

"Just give me my clothes and I'll go back to Bobby's to finish healing. I have to get back into the game."

"Oh no you're not! You almost died! And I am not finished treating you!"

"And why would you care? Some remaining obligation to my mother?"

"People care about you, Potter!"

"Oh please. I've written letters to those who say they care and no one has written me back yet. They're all so tied up with their own lives that I no longer exist to them. I was the hero and saved them. What use am I now? A toy solider to take out and prance around when they need to relive some former glory?"

Severus watched the pain wash over Harry's face as he spoke. Severus couldn't rebut the statement. No one had said anything when Potter had left. Not even a going away party. Minerva had tried to invite him to Hogwarts before he left but Harry had disappeared before his leaving date.

Damn Weasley's! He knew from Minerva that the youngest chit was still upset with Harry because he hadn't taken back up with her after the war was over. He also knew from various sources that Molly had tried to set them up time and time again to no avail.

"Well Potter, I'm not leaving till I know you're well and healed."

"Sure. Do whatever you want, Severus." Harry sat back, a stubborn set to his jaw.

Severus stared back at the brat. That jaw set was all Lily.

)~(

Five weeks later, Severus found that his skills at research as well as Potions came in handy with the Hunters. He made trips back and forth between Hogwarts and Bobby Singer's home with books and other things such as ingredients and weapons.

Potter was well enough to start hunting with the Winchester brothers again after three weeks under his care. Severus should have headed back, until he saw the Angel.

Castiel, he called himself. Angel of the Lord, he said.

Bah! If he was so self righteous then he needed to keep his hands and eyes to himself! Potter could do so much better. Even one of the Winchester brothers would be better.

"You know Snape, if you just come clean with yourself and the boy, then you would both be happy!"

"What are you on about, Singer?"

"You! Glaring at Castiel. Not his fault he can see what's in front of your face even if you can't!"

Severus glared, picked up his book and left the office. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

)~(

"You should just flat out tell him!"

Harry glared at Sammy over his shoulder, "I don't think that would work."

"Well the Big Emo must be seeing something, cause every time Cas says something to you or touches you, he gets this angry look in his eyes!"

"Dean, will you quit calling him that! I keep thinking of that little red guy when you say that!"

Dean roared in laughter! "He's a far cry from Elmo!"

"Drive Dean, lets get this salt and burn done so we can head back to Bobby's."

)~(

Severus was standing on the porch in the early morning light, drinking the swill the Americans called coffee. He was seriously thinking of flooing to Paris and purchasing some of the good stuff for himself.

He heard before he saw the large black car rumble up the drive towards the main house. He watched as the two Winchester brothers stepped from the car, then helped the smaller one out. "Damnation!" Severus banished his coffee in a flick of the wrist as he started off towards the car as the two taller men helped Potter walk.

"What has happened now!"

"The Seal isn't broken!"

"Who gives a _DAMN_ about a seal! Especially if you're dead!"

"Oh Severus! I feel the love. Tell me more!" Harry batted his eyes at Severus, smiling.

Severus stood back as the Winchester's carried Harry into the house. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?"

"We gave him something for the pain."

"You gave him Muggle drugs!" Severus yelled as they continued up the stairs. They settled the younger man on the bed.

Severus went to stand by the bed, pulling his wand he began running a diagnostic. Harry was grinning up at him like an idiot. "Hello Severus. Fancy a drink later? Dinner? Tea?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then started to leave the room when Castiel appeared. "I'll help him."

Severus glared. "Oh no you won't. I've been taking care of him since he was eleven!"

"My way is faster."

"And what is wrong with Potions!"

Sam and Dean watched in amusement as the two men... one wizard and one angel argued back and forth.

"Just so you two wannabe's know, my pain is coming back!" Harry's mind was starting to clear. The fog the pills had put him in was fading away. The happy floating feeling was almost gone as the pain started to rise up in his body.

"What did you do?"

"Demons were trying to open another seal. I got flung across the room just as Dean shot them."

"I will take care of his injuries," Castiel said.

"Back off you overgrown PEACOCK! I'll take care of him," Severus hissed out with his wand pointed at Castiel's chest. "Get out-all of you!"

The door slammed shut as Severus turned towards Harry. "Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

Severus frowned as he started pulling out potion vials. "Why do you continue?"

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"This isn't your war? Your conflict."

"I was needed. And this war, is just not a war in another country. If the seals break and Lucifer is released, he won't stop here. He'll take over the whole world."

"You can't save the world, Potter."

"No, but I can save what I can. Keep those I love safe."

Severus frowned, "When you do plan to stop and find love yourself, Potter? You can't just keep on fighting one war after another."

Harry turned away. "I've loved."

"Loved?"

"Did this person not return your feelings? Or did they die?"

"They don't know," he whispered.

Severus handed Harry the needed potions and stood back for a moment watching the younger man. Then it clicked. The puzzle came together finally. All the hints came finally into place.

"You are an idiot, Potter! A complete and utter idiot!" Severus' words were lost on the man, as he had fallen asleep. "Damnation!"

~)~

When Harry woke again, only the lamp by his bed was on throwing the room into a soft glow. "Bloody hell," he groaned as he moved to sit up.

"Can't you just lie still?" Severus muttered as he helped the younger man lie back on the pillows he placed behind Harry.

"I don't like laying about. Never did."

"Do I need to bring Poppy?"

Harry glared. "No. No need to involve Poppy. I'll never get out of bed if she's here."

Severus smirked. "Good. Now you'll listen to me."

Harry glared.

"I didn't except your invitations to dine because I thought you were only toying with me. Trying to show the public that I was safe to eat with. To socialize with. That I could be accepted back into polite society. No one has ever really wanted anything to do with me except to use me."

"And Lucius wasn't using you?"

"Lucius has been my friend for a very long time. And if you chose to look past what was happening, he and Remus are lovers."

"Remus hasn't spoken to me in a very long time. Not since the end of the war when he told me he couldn't be near me because of Sirius. That the wolf blamed me for his death," Harry whispered as he looked off to the side.

"I did not know, Potter."

"Tonks had made me Teddy's Godfather, but I haven't seen him since he was a baby. I send gifts, but I don't know if he gets them or not."

"So this assignment?"

"Was to get me away from them. I'm not wanted, Severus. Ron and Lavender are too busy with their children and lives. Hermione is too engrossed with her own career that you never see her outside of the University. They show up when the Ministry has their parties. You know, must show off the pretty medals and all that rot. I got a howler from Hermione because I missed the last function. If she had asked Kingsley, he would have told her I was on assignment in Paris."

"So you're off saving the world alone-again."

"I'm not alone in this fight. All the Hunters and Angels are working to keep the seals from breaking."

"And what happens when they do break?"

"Then I stand with them. There's no glory here. Just keeping the world safe one day at time."

Severus had learned long ago that this Gryffindor didn't seek glory; that he would rather stand in the shadows while the world passed him by. He wanted to do his job to the best of his abilities and go home at the end of the day, satisfied he'd done well.

"Pott...Harry, I'm not a man who takes hints well. Albus could have told you that. I was a spy, but sometimes-subtle things would fly right past me, without me realizing what was going on."

Harry studied the older man. Waiting.

"The past few days, I've thought things over and realized that all the clues were there in front of my face. I just didn't understand because I'm hard headed, as Mr. Singer would say."

"You mean you're an Idgit!"

"Yes."

Severus sighed as he stood up and sat on the bed. "Damnit, Harry. I'm not a man who expresses himself well."

Harry knew this was moment he needed to tread lightly. "Then just say it. Or just show me."

Severus surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss; a thorough snogging that curled Harry's toes. When they parted, "Wow," Harry whispered. "That was more than what I ever dreamed of."

"Glad I could do beyond your dreams."

"Oh yeah."

"Now you can tell that overgrown Peacock to keep his hands to himself!"

"Do I hear jealously?"

"I don't share!"

"Well then we are in agreement." Harry pulled the older man down on the bed and curled up next to him. "Now this is what I've been waiting for."

"Cuddle?"

"No, just someone to be beside me. Stand beside me. Hold me up when I can't do it myself. To have faith me when mine's gone."

Severus pulled the raven haired man's head down to his chest. "Then I can do that, Harry. I can have faith of the heart to be here when you need me."

~)~

"Well?" Dean whispered. "Can you hear anything?"

Sam had his ear against the door listening. "I think they finally kissed. And Severus told Harry to tell Cas to keep his hands to himself."'

"Guess that means the overgrown bat is staying around awhile then."

"Dean!" Sam whispered.

The other man held his hands out and grinned and started down the stairs. "I want pie!"

_~finis~ but is it ever? Never... ever.. _


End file.
